Love Me More Than Information
by Haruta Hajime
Summary: Kalau dibilang "akan berusaha," cinta tidak bisa diwujudkan hanya dengan usaha saja. Tapi, harus dilakukan bersamaan dengan kata-kata. Mengungkap segala perasaan yang dirasakan, membuat laki-laki yang disukainya akan menyukainya melebihi informasi yang selalu bisa didapatkan olehnya. / "Kisah untuk membuatnya menyukaiku dibandingkan informasi, ternyata sangat sulit." /
1. Chapter 1

Yoha~ Bertemu denganku disini~ Kalau dapat dikatakan, ini adalah _fic_ pertamaku di _pair_ ini.. Tapi sebenarnya, kalau mengenai cerita ini, ini adalah kisah kelanjutan dari SasuSaku setelah cerita NaruHina yang berjudul **"My Baby Blue : Second Life"** tamat. Kalau pembaca sekalian bingung dengan beberapa kejadian, itu karena kejadian sebelumnya antara SasuSaku ada di _fic_ yang kusebutkan di atas. Jadi kalau penasaran, silahkan dibaca juga _fic_ -ku di atas ya. Silahkan melihat di _my stories_ -ku~

Oh iya, salam kenal untuk pembaca penghuni _pairing_ ini~ Selama ini diriku lebih sering main di _pair_ NaruHina, tapi diriku ingin mencoba _pair_ lain. Karena dengan mencoba _pair_ lain, diriku menjadi tertantang untuk mempertahankan karakter dari masing-masing tokoh. Tapi jika ada OOC, maafkan diriku ya.

Baiklah, cukup sekian kalimat permulaan dariku. Kita jumpa lagi di bawah~ Selamat membaca~ Sekali lagi, ini adalah kisah setelah **"My Baby Blue : Second Life"** tamat.

::

::

::

V

Setelah dia mengingatku kembali, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Aku yang merasa dia melupakanku, ternyata memang benar. Tapi setelah itu, ia kembali mengingatku sebagai teman kecilnya. Sungguh, walaupun terlupakan, aku merasa senang karena ia kembali mengingatku.

Aku yang selalu mendukung kisah cinta sahabatku, kini akan berjuang membuat orang yang kusukai menyukaiku. Kejadian masa kecil antara aku dengannya, tidak akan kulupakan. Bahkan disaat dia pergi meninggalkanku saat itu, perasaanku padanya tidak akan pernah pudar.

 _"Rasanya seperti mengalami kembali kejadian menyenangkan saat kita bersama dulu."_

Dari kata-katamu itu, boleh 'kan aku berharap untuk mengembangkan kuncup kecil yang ada dihatimu? Boleh 'kan aku berpikir, aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku melebih infomasi yang selalu kau cari dan dapat kau dapatkan dengan mudahnya?

Cintaku pun akan kuusahakan, dan tentu tidak akan kalah dari informasi yang sangat kau sukai itu..

۞ **Love Me More than Information** ۞

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

Love Me More than Information © Haruta

 _ **Genre**_ : Romance

 _ **Pairing**_ : Sasuke Uchiha & Haruno Sakura

 _ **Rated**_ : Teen

 _ **Warning**_ : Full Sakura P.O.V

::

::

"Hei, sebentar lagi festival budaya nih. Kira-kira kelas kita mau bikin acara apa?" aku yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan Ino pun menatap sang ketua kelas kami.

Naruto Uzumaki, beserta dengan kekasihnya Hinata Hyuuga, sahabatku yang sempat terkena kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu saat kami melakukan kegiatan kelas. Untung saja Hinata sadar setelah empat bulan dia tidak sadarkan diri dan berkat kejadian itu hubungan mereka berdua benar-benar sudah maju. Tapi diriku, aku dengan Sasuke belum maju selangkah pun.

"Sudahlah~ Biarkan pasangan baru beberapa bulan saja yang menentukan. Kami mah ikut saja~ Ya tidak?" salah satu anak kelas yang menjadi provokator pun membuat anak-anak menjadi ricuh dan menggoda Naruto beserta dengan Hinata. Dasar kekanakan. Seharusnya mereka berdua jadian itu adalah hal membanggakan yang tidak perlu dijadikan bahan candaan seperti itu.

"Apaan sih! Serius! Mau bikin apa kita?" melihat Naruto yang sudah kesal, aku pun sedikit tertawa. Hinata juga sepertinya sangat malu sehingga wajahnya merona dan menundukkan kepalanya. Memang dari dulu Hinata anaknya pemalu seperti itu, apalagi kalau berada di depan banyak orang. Tapi saat malam natal tahun lalu aku terkejut karena dia bisa berani mengikuti lomba duet karaoke. Tapi bukan itu sih masalahnya..

"Tanya pak Kaku saja." mendengar suara itu, aku pun langsung menengokkan kepalaku. "Dia pasti punya saran bagus sama seperti saat acara kelas yang lalu. Yah.. Walau ada kejadian tak terduga." teman masa kecilku, Sasuke. Ia memang suka sekali dengan guru baru itu, maksudnya guru yang sekarang menjadi wali kelas ini.

Memang sih kelakuan mereka untuk mendapatkan uang sedikit mirip. Keinginan untuk mengumpulkan uang dan menabung untuk masa depan membuat keduanya cocok. Bahkan Sasuke yang jarang dekat dengan guru jadi tertarik dan menyukai pak Kakuzu. Hal lain yang kuperhatikan, Sasuke sering sekali ke ruang guru untuk berkonsultasi dengannya.

"Um.. Benar juga kau _teme_! Oke, aku kesana sekarang!" menerima usulan dari Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto berniat menuju ruang guru. "Ayo Hinata!" dan kemudian, Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Hinata ikut bersamanya. Hah~ Manis sekali kisah mereka.

Aku yang melihat hal itu cukup merasa kesepian juga sih. Habisnya sahabat yang selalu bersama denganku selama hampir satu tahun ini sudah memiliki kekasih. Lain ceritanya dengan Ino karena aku memang selalu bersama dengannya, dan jika Ino tidak ada pun, bukan hal aneh karena Ino sering menghilang dan bepergian sendiri semenjak ia berjanji akan memperjuangkan cintanya.

Tapi untuk sekarang, sepertinya ia lebih memilih untuk berbicara denganku dibandingkan ke kelas sebelah untuk bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Yah aku juga jadi tidak merasa kesepian. Tapi walaupun begitu, hubunganku dengan Sasuke akan jadi seperti apa ya..

Dikala berpikir seperti itu, aku dikejutkan oleh Ino yang menepuk pundakku. "Hoi." serunya sehingga aku tersadar dari lamunanku yang cukup panjang.

"Kenapa? Mikir apa?" menatap Ino, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Masa aku bercerita ingin hubungan yang lebih dengan Sasuke, tidak hanya sebagai seorang teman saja. Aku yang bercerita seperti itu, sangat tidak keren. Apalagi jika melihat sifat Ino, jika ia mengetahui keinginanku, pasti aku akan diolok-olok olehnya.

"Masa? Beneran? Tapi kelihatan banget lho kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." menatap kearahku dengan perasaan ingin tahu, aku pun hanya menghela napas.

"Benar kok." seruku pelan. Aku pun secara perlahan menatap Sasuke, aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa aku sedang menatapnya. Tanpa sadar pun, aku kembali menghela napas. Kenapa ya, sejak aku semakin sering berpikir menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dengannya, aku menjadi lebih sering menghela napas?

"Hoo.." mendengar Ino mengucapkan hal itu, aku pun menatapnya. Ada apa sehingga ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang sepertinya ia telah mengerti akan suatu hal? "Sedang tidak enak perasaan karena hubunganmu dengan Sasuke segitu-gitu aja ya?" mendengar kata-katanya, aku langsung terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Tidak!" dengan segera aku membalas pernyataannya. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan hal seperti itu secara blak-blakan. Walaupun dulu aku pernah berkata, menjadi teman saja sudah cukup, dan aku akan berjuang, tapi karena perasaan ini sudah berkembang, aku tidak bisa hanya sekedar menjadi teman masa kecil saja.

"Begitu.. Ya sudah kalau kamu memang tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi apa kamu tidak berpikir, kita mau buat apa di festival nanti?" tanya Ino kemudian. Kalau ditanya seperti itu, sudah jelas pasti aku berpikir. Karena aku tidak ingin kelas ini melakukan hal biasa, makanya aku juga harus berpikir.

"Aku tertarik sama rumah hantu, dilakukan berkali-kalipun tidak bosan. Tapi pasti banyak yang mau membuat rumah hantu juga." aku pun menghela napas. Dikala kepalaku berpikir seperti itu, ada yang mengetok kepalaku.

"Hei!" seruku kesal. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, masa kepalaku dipukul? Melihat siapa yang menggetokku, aku pun terkejut.

"Kamu," serunya.

"Suke- _chan_? Kenapa?" tanyaku. Walaupun kami sudah kembali mengenal, tapi sama seperti biasa waktuku untuk berbicara dengannya tidak banyak.

"Saat aku bercerita mengenaimu kepada kakakku, dia ingin sekali melihatmu. Jadi, hari ini mau main ke rumahku?" Hah? Yang benar? Apa aku tidak bermimpi? Bukankah ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus? Pasti akan jadi kenangan yang menyenangkan setelah sekian lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Ita- _nii_. Apa aneh ya kalau aku masih memanggilnya begitu?

"Mau!" dengan segera, aku pun menjawabnya. Ini adalah langkah awalku, langkah awalku untuk membuat Sasuke lebih menyukaiku dibandingkan dengan informasi-informasi.

"Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah kutunggu di depan kelas." serunya dan kembali menuju tempat duduknya.

Aku pun tersenyum. "Kau dengar yang tadi Ino? Aku tidak bermimpi 'kan?" seruku sekali lagi. Aku harus memastikan, bisa saja aku sedang bermimpi!

"Tidak! Ini bagus Sakura! Selamat berjuang!"

"Iya!"

Aku jadi tidak sabar, kira-kira hari ini akan jadi hari yang seperti apa ya..

::

::

"Kalau misalkan hari ini gerhana matahari, ini adalah kali ketiga aku melihatnya." menatap Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang asyik berbicara, aku menjadi tidak mengerti.

"Kali ketiga? Tapi, menurut informasi, gerhana matahari terakhir itu beberapa ratus tahun lalu. Masa Naruto- _kun_ sudah melihatnya dua kali?" nah, itulah yang tidak kumengerti. Gerhana matahari 'kan sudah lama tidak terjadi, bahkan di umur segini pun, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat gerhana matahari. Terkadang aku merasa Naruto itu aneh.

"Um.. Aku merasa jiwaku mengarungi waktu dan melihat gerhana matahari." bodoh, mana mungkin hal itu terjadi. Aku tahu kau berusaha membuat Hinata tersenyum Naruto, tapi caramu itu apakah tidak sedikit bodoh?

"Aku tidak mengerti." ya tentu saja Hinata tidak mengerti, bahkan aku pun tidak mengerti.

Aku sedikit iri melihat keakraban mereka, tapi aku tidak boleh mengganggu mereka. "Ya, kau ini bodoh Naruto!" seruan Ino membuatku kaget. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa dia mengganggu sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercengkrama sih? Yah aku jadi tidak bisa untuk tidak ikutan 'kan..

"Ya, caramu itu benar-benar bodoh Naruto." seruku kemudian.

"Apa yang kalian katakan?" melihat kekesalannya, itu sudah biasa bagiku. Orang sepertinya, tidak mungkin akan melukai gadis hanya karena diberikan ejekan sedikit.

"Oh ya, kata pak Kaku apa?" tanyaku kemudian. Bukankah mereka ke ruang guru untuk menanyakan apa yang akan mereka buat? Tapi disaat kembali, kenapa mereka tidak mengumumkannya pada anak-anak yang lain? Padahal festival tersisa dua minggu lagi.

"Katanya pak Kaku akan ke sini dan memberitahukannya." seru Naruto dan aku pun mengangguk.

"Eh Hinata, kalau menurutmu, enaknya bikin apa sih?" tanya Ino. Setelah menanyakan padaku, kini Ino menanyakannya pada Hinata. Mungkin memang tidak cukup kalau hanya bertanya pada satu orang saja.

"Aku.. Aku suka stand ramalan." jawab Hinata malu-malu. Kalau dikatakan seperti itu, memangnya di kelas ini ada yang bisa meramal ya?

"Stand ramalan, sepertinya seru. Kalau tidak salah _teme_ punya sedikit kemampuan seperti itu deh." Sasuke? Sasuke memiliki kemampuan meramal? Sejak kapan? Masa hanya karena selalu mencari informasi, Sasuke sampai memiliki kemampuan seperti itu?

"Kalau Sakura bilang, dia mau bikin rumah hantu." aku terkejut. Kenapa Ino mengatakan apa yang ingin kubuat? Padahal kalau tidak dikatakan pun tidak masalah, karena membuat yang seperti itu sudah _mainstream_.

"Ah.." melihat Hinata, sepertinya Hinata mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Kalau misalkan membuat rumah hantu terus sebelum pintu keluar pengunjung diramal bagaimana?" seruan Hinata membuatku mengerti. Jadi selain menantang keberanian, di akhir pun mereka akan mendapatkan informasi ya?

"Setuju! Sepertinya anak-anak juga akan senang. Kuberitahu pak Kaku dulu ya. Kalau menunggunya kesini akan lama." dengan segera Naruto pun berlari meninggalkan kami. Tumben sekali dia tidak mengajak Hinata. Tapi baguslah, kami bisa merasakan waktu dimana kami bersama lagi.

"Hinata, bagaimana sih kejadian pernyataan cinta Naruto padamu?" pertanyaan Ino membuatku penasaran. Benar juga ya, kami tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana kejadian bersejarah bagi mereka.

"Um.. Ya.. Begitulah." jujur saja, jawaban Hinata sedikit membuatku kecewa. Kalau seperti itu, itu berarti Hinata tidak ingin menceritakannya atau lebih tepatnya malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kita memutuskan untuk membuat _stand_ ramal hantu. Tapi yang bersangkutan, memangnya mau menjadi peramalnya?" kata-kata Ino membuatku menyadari hal itu. Benar juga ya. Kami seenaknya memutuskan hal itu, tapi bisa saja Sasuke tidak menyukai hal itu. Apabila itu terjadi, sama saja harus mencari ide lain 'kan?

"Tenang saja." sepintas aku mendapatkan ide. "Akan kubujuk nanti saat main ke rumahnya! Mungkin aku bisa sedikit meminta bantuan kakaknya." akupun tersenyum puas. Panggilan kakak Sasuke, akan kugunakan untuk membujuk Sasuke supaya dia mau meramal untuk kelas kami.

"Bagus Sakura! Kalau begitu bujuk dia sampai mau ya!" akupun menganggukkan kepalaku. Untuk melakukan hal itu, pasti aku harus benar-benar membujuknya. Tapi, Ita- _nii_ yang sekarang itu seperti apa ya..?

::

::

"Wah!" aku terkagum-kagum. Ini benar-benar Ita- _nii_? "Keren! Dewasa sekali!" seruku menatap kagum Ita- _nii_. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku langsung merasa berdebar. Jika dibandingkan dengan dulu, yang sekarang jauh terlihat kekerenannya.

"Haha Sakura, kau tidak berubah ya." memegang kepalaku dengan tangan besarnya, rasanya aku merasa nyaman. Sepertinya Ita- _nii_ sosok kakak yang selama ini ingin kujadikan kakak. Benar-benar sangat menyenangkan sekali bertemu kembali dengan Ita- _nii_.

"Ita- _nii_ sekarang keren ya." seruku lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Tinggi, keren, dewasa, baik, ini benar-benar sosok laki-laki ideal!

"Haha, bisa saja. Sakura juga manis kok." ah! Rasanya seperti mau meleleh dikatai seperti itu oleh Ita- _nii_. Benar-benar membuat malu tapi juga menyenangkan!

"Sudah-sudah!" menarik tanganku, Sasuke membuatku menatapnya. "Ada apa Suke- _chan_?" tanyaku. Kenapa Sasuke menarikku seperti itu? Dan, kenapa Sasuke terlihat kesal seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan.. Karena aku terlalu asyik dengan Ita- _nii_ , dia jadi cem.. Ah, tidak mungkin.

"Ke kamarku dan kita bicara sebentar." seruan Sasuke membuatku terkejut. Aku, akan ke kamar Sasuke? Apakah ini bukan mimpi? Langkah yang kuambil sepertinya terlalu cepat! "Kak, Sakura-nya kupinjam. Satu jam lagi, kakak boleh masuk ke kamarku." seruan Sasuke membuatku melongo. Satu jam? Bersama dengan Sasuke? Berdua saja? Tapi bukankah Ita- _nii_ yang memanggilku kesini?

"Satu jam ya.." melihat Ita- _nii_ , sepertinya dia tidak mengherankan sifat Sasuke. "Oke, tapi lama juga ya." Ita- _nii_ menatapku, tentu saja aku malu. "Sasuke sekarang sudah dewasa lho Sakura." seru Ita- _nii_ tersenyum padaku. Apa maksud senyuman dari Ita- _nii_? Dengan mengatakan Sasuke sudah dewasa, aku tahu hal itu kok..

"Ayo." Sasuke pun menarikku menuju kamarnya. Mungkinkah ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan mengenai festival nanti? Baiklah.

"Ano.. Suke- _chan_.." panggilku pada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"Apa?" kata-kata darinya pun membuatku yakin, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membahas masalah festival budaya.

"Aku tidak tahu lho kalau Suke- _chan_ punya kemampuan meramal." seruku pelan.

"Hah? Tahu dari siapa?" menatap Sasuke, sepertinya dia terkejut. Memangnya kemampuannya yang seperti itu tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain ya?

"Naruto." seruku lagi.

"Hah.. Anak itu." memegang kepalanya, sepertinya Sasuke sedikit bingung. "Aku tidak terlalu bisa, hanya sedikit saja aku bisa." seruan Sasuke membuatku menganggukkan kepalaku. Jadi, kalau begini stand yang sudah ditentukan oleh kami, benar-benar bisa dilakukan dong?

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal ini?" menatapku, sepertinya Sasuke mengetahui kalau aku memiliki maksud tertentu dengan menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Untuk festival, kelas kita akan membuat rumah hantu." seruku pada Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan ramalan?" benar juga ya, kalau dihubungkan secara logika, tidak ada hubungan diantara keduanya.

"Bagi yang berhasil sampai titik tertentu, akan diramal." seruku lagi. Tapi, mungkin aku memiliki sedikit ide. Jangan diujung pintu keluar, tapi di titik tertentu tempat ramalnya. Jadi yang beruntung menemukan tempat ramal, dirinya akan diramal. Oke, akan kukatakan besok pada yang lainnya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau memintaku untuk menjadi peramalnya?" dengan pelan, aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku. Kini tinggal menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Kalau dia mengangguk, berarti oke-oke saja. Tapi, kalau dia menggeleng, sepertinya aku harus mencari jalan lain.

Jadi, dengan segenap perasaanku, aku menatap Sasuke. Menunggu jawabannya.. "Tidak akan pernah!" dan aku langsung kaku di tempat karena kata-kata Sasuke. Benar-benar penolakan yang sangat tegas. Kalau seperti ini, pasti akan sulit dibujuk seperti apapun. Bagaimana ini..

"Ta.. Tapi Suke- _chan_.." berusaha membujuk, semoga saja Sasuke mau mengerti sedikit.

"Tidak akan!" menyilangkan tangannya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Apakah memang tidak bisa..?

"Wah-wah Sasuke.. Jangan menolak permintaan Sakura dong." menatap pintu masuk, tiba-tiba saja Ita- _nii_ datang menghampiri kami. Melalui kata-katanya, berarti Ita- _nii_ mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan dong?

"Sudah kukatakan datang satu jam setelahnya!" melihat Sasuke yang kesal, aku sedikit tertawa. Sasuke imut juga jika sedang kesal seperti itu, jadi ingat saat masih kecil dulu deh.

"Mana bisa kubiarkan dua anak muda yang sedang kasmaran berdua saja di kamar."

"Siapa yang kasmaran!" mendengar Sasuke sedikit membentak, aku malah kembali tersenyum. Parah ya, bukannya aku khawatir, tapi malah ingin tertawa seperti ini. Habis, dilihat saat zaman dulu, mereka mau bertengkar seperti apapun pasti akan selalu berbaikan.

"Hei-hei Sasuke, sudahlah terima saja permintaannya. Ini juga untuk kelasmu 'kan." benar! Terus desak Sasuke supaya dia mau Ita- _nii_! Jadi aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak pikiran untuk membuatnya setuju.

"Lagipula, sudah lama tidak bertemu Sakura, masa satu permintaannya tidak kamu kabulkan?" seruan Ita- _nii_ membuatku terkejut. Kalau dibilang seperti itu, malah aku yang terkesan seperti memaksa Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang tidak disukai olehnya. Aku jadi merasa sedikit tidak enak, apalagi sampai dibantu oleh Ita- _nii_ segala.

"Nikmatilah masa mudamu." menepuk jidat Sasuke, Ita- _nii_ pun langsung keluar dari kamar. Apakah Ita- _nii_ memasuki kamar Sasuke hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu? Ita- _nii_ benar-benar mengagumkan.. Aku menatap kepergian Ita- _nii_ , benar-benar sosok laki-laki yang ideal.

"Hei, jangan menatap pintu terus!" mendengar suara Sasuke, aku pun meminta maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu terkagum-kagum dengan perubahan Ita- _nii_ sampai-sampai terlarut akan pikiranku sendiri.

"Aa.. Suke- _chan_ , soal tadi.." kembali kutanyakan, aku harus memastikan apakah Sasuke benar-benar ingin melakukannya atau tidak. Tapi kalau sudah diceramahi oleh Ita- _nii_ dan keputusan Sasuke tetap tidak berubah, Sasuke ini benar-benar bebal ya.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan." seruan Sasuke membuatku bersemangat. Asyik! Aku berhasil membujuk Sasuke! Yah walaupun tidak semuanya kulakukan karena yang paling berperan dalam membujuk Sasuke adalah kakaknya.

"Terima kasih Suke- _chan_." seruku. Kalau seperti ini, aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengan kawan-kawan untuk mengatakan bahwa Sasuke setuju.

"Jadi Sakura, mau disini lebih lama atau pulang?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuatku berpikir. Jadi, aku sudah disuruh pulang oleh Sasuke?

Menatap Sasuke, aku sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. "Jadi, aku harus pulang sekarang?" tanyaku pada Sasuke. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke mengusirku dengan cara sangat halus seperti itu. Walaupun tidak dikatakan, tapi perkataannya sama saja seperti menyuruhku untuk pulang segera.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kau harus pulang?" menatap Sasuke, aku sedikit tersenyum. "Kalau mau lebih lama disini, boleh kok." kata-kata Sasuke membuatku semakin percaya diri. Mungkinkah.. Sasuke tertarik padaku?

::

::

"Jadi sudah oke nih ya!" kembali rapat kelas, Naruto menjelaskan apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk festival nanti. Dan sepertinya, anak-anak yang lain juga setuju. Tapi menurutku, sepertinya anak-anak malas memikirkan untuk stand lainnya sehingga mereka menyetujui apapun itu keputusannya.

"Jadi yang berperan penting _teme_ ya!" seru Naruto lagi dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan penuh semangat. Tapi sepertinya yang ditunjuk hanya menanggapi dengan tenang dan terlihat tidak tertarik seperti itu.

"Jadi di ujung pintu keluar rumah hantu, para pengunjung akan diramal ya." seruan Naruto membuatku kembali teringat. Bukankah aku memiliki ide supaya tidak semua pengunjung diramal ya?

"Tunggu Naruto!" seruku mengangkat tangan. "Aku ada ide lainnya!" seruku kemudian. Ya semoga saja yang lainnya juga setuju dengan apa yang kukatakan nanti sih.

"Apa idenya?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Baiklah, akan kukatakan semua mengenai ide serta apapun itu yang ada dipikiranku.

"Kalau setiap pengunjung diramal semua 'kan repot. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke kita letakan di tempat tertentu. Jadi bagi yang beruntung, dirinya bisa dapat bonus ramalan?" seruku kemudian. Kalau semuanya diramal, 'kan kasihan Sasukenya juga. Pasti dia akan menjadi orang yang paling lelah karena harus bercengkrama dengan banyak orang.

"Benar juga ya.. Jadi seperti rumah hantu biasa tapi yang beruntung akan mendapat kesempatan untuk diramal." melihat Naruto meletakan tangannya di dagu seakan berpikir, sepertinya Naruto akan menyetujui apa ideku.

"Oke! Tapi bagaimana cara pengunjung supaya mereka menyadari keberadaan Sasuke? Di dalam 'kan sudah pasti gelap, bisa saja 'kan terlewat begitu saja?" pertanyaan Naruto membuatku menyadari hal itu. Benar juga ya, di tempat gelap peramal dengan pakaian serba hitam, siapa yang akan menyadarinya coba?

"Kalau soal itu, aku tak terpikirkan. Maaf." seruku tertawa renyah. Boleh sih aku punya ide seperti itu, tapi aku juga harus memikirkan berbagai macam hal lainnya.

"Kalau itu, kenapa tidak menggunakan cara mudah saja?" seru Ino bangkit dari duduknya. Ino pun menjadi pusat perhatian kelas, apa dia memiliki ide untuk itu? "Sasuke duduk dan sisa meramal, terus, satu orang menemani untuk memanggil pengunjung yang lewat disana." seru Ino. Sepertinya aku tahu maksud dari kata-kata Ino, soalnya 'kan Sasuke..

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke mau berkata sambil berteriak 'Hei kau yang beruntung! Mau coba diramal?' Ya 'kan? Pasti Sasuke tidak mau deh." Ino menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya. Benar-benar ketahuan ya kalau Sasuke memang tidak mau melakukannya.

"Benar juga ya. Tapi.. Siapa yang akan jadi asistennya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Kalau ditanya seperti itu, benar juga ya. Pasti anak-anak perempuan di kelas ini pada berebut. Soalnya, itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mendekati Sasuke.

"Gampang saja! Sakura!"

"Eh?" aku langsung berteriak dikala Ino menyebut namaku. Tidak mungkin 'kan keputusan dapat diambil semudah itu? Yang lain pasti tidak akan suka kalau diputuskan dengan seenaknya.

"Hm.. Benar juga ya." seru Naruto meng'iya'kan kata-kata dari Ino. Tapi masa aku sih? Yang lain pasti tidak akan setuju.

"Eh tidak adil dong!"

"Iya, masa langsung ditentukan sih!"

"Yang adil dong!"

Dan itulah berbagai komentar yang diberikan oleh berbagai anak perempuan di kelas. Anak laki-laki di kelas pun sampai takut karena amarah-amarah dari perempuan di kelasnya begitu mengerikan.

"Sudah berhenti!" teriakan Naruto pun membuat anak perempuan di kelas berhenti mengeluh. "Dari pada mengeluh terus, tanyakan sendiri pada _teme_!" menggertak meja guru, Naruto menatap Sasuke. Sepertinya Naruto mulai kesal akan keributan di kelasnya.

"Bagaimana _teme_? Kalau orangnya Sakura, tidak masalah 'kan?" kata-kata Naruto membuatku malu. Makna dari kata-kata Naruto benar-benar sungguh memalukan! Seakan kalau Sasuke bersama denganku, Sasuke bisa melakukan hal apapun.

"Hn.." dan kata-kata singkat Sasuke pun telah membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah! Jangan ada yang mengeluh! Sudah ditetapkan yang menjadi asisten Sakura. Untuk peran hantu, ditentukan lain kali!" dengan begini, keputusan rapat pun telah berakhir.

Menatap Sasuke, aku jadi bingung harus berkomentar seperti apa. Sepertinya.. Festival budaya tahun terakhir ini akan menjadi festival yang tidak terduga.

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Ch. 1, end)**

Ketemu lagi denganku disini~ Terima kasih karena sudah membaca sampai akhir. Untuk _chapter_ ini, mungkin adegan SasuSaku masih sedikit, tapi kupastikan di _chapter_ mendatang akan semakin banyak.

Baiklah, cukup sekian dariku. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya..

::

Haruta Hajime

Love Me More Than Information

Jumat, 12 Juni 2015


	2. Chapter 2

Yoha semua~ Kita bertemu lagi di _chapter_ dua~ Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca pada _chapter_ sebelumnya~ Baiklah, ini balasan _review_ yang tidak _log in_ ~

::

 **hanum** : kenapa takut? Diriku membuat fic dengan caraku yang biasanya..

Hinata centric? Aku ini ONNA lho.. Jadi kalau centric, pastinya ke Naruto.

Memangnya Sakura yang seperti apa yang kau bayangkan?

Arigatou reviewnya~

::

Baiklah, sekian dariku~ Yang dapat kukatakan sekarang adalah.. Selamat membaca~

::

::

::

::

"Ayo silahkan dicoba, Takoyaki spesial!"

"Foto kostum! Mari berfoto bersama dengan sahabat atau kekasih kalian!"

"Bagi yang ingin mengikuti kontes menyatakan cinta, silahkan diterima brosurnya!"

dan beginilah kesibukan di hari pertama festival, semua siswa tengah asyiknya mengurusi stand yang sudah _mainstream_ nya masing-masing. Lalu, yang senggang pun bisa berkeliling sekolah untuk bersenang-senang dengan stand-stand yang ada.

Lalu disinilah, kelas 3-1 dengan rumah hantu ramalnya.. "Ayo masuki rumah hantu dan temukan peramal yang siap meramal kalian! Tapi kalau kalian beruntung ya~." salah satu anak kelas yang menjadi pemandu di depan kelas pun menyorak-nyoraikan peraturan di stand mereka.

Untuk saat ini, antrian dapat dikatakan standart. Tidak sedikit tidak juga banyak. Jadi, kesibukan juga tidak terlalu banyak. Kemudian, disinilah para hantu tengah bersiap dengan persiapannya masing-masing.

 **.Sakura P.O.V.**

"Hinata, bagaimana tampilanku? Darahnya sudah oke?" melihat Ino, aku cukup merasa takut. Kosmetik apa yang digunakan sampai terlihat _real_ seperti itu? Dandanannya luar biasa menyeramkan. Pasti akan banyak anak yang ketakutan nih.

"Seram!" seru Hinata kemudian. Yah walaupun terlihat seperti Hinata mengatakan hal itu dengan main-main sih. Tidak terlihat di mata Hinata kalau dia takut dengan tampilan Ino.

"Hei Sakura! Kau juga harus berdandan ala asisten peramal dong!" menepuk pundakku, Ino memberikanku pakaian yang harus kugunakan. Ya sudahlah, kugunakan saja. Rasanya pasti akan menyenangkan bisa ber _cosplay_ walaupun hanya dua hari.

Selesai berganti, aku pun keluar dari ruang ganti. Bajunya sedikit manis sih, rada-rada _gothloli_ seperti itu. Cocoklah untuk suasana seram-seram yang misterius. Tapi aku harus mendalami karakter supaya terlihat lebih meneggangkan.

"Sakura sini, ayo di dandani dulu!" mendengar sang penata rias memanggil, aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku. Sudah berpakaian, sekarang saatnya didandani dengan sesuatu yang rada-rada seram supaya lebih mendalami karakter.

"Semuanya siap!" setelah aku selesai di dandani, pemandu pun mulai mengumpulkan anak-anak. Mendengar pemandu bersorak, anak-anak pun berkumpul di satu posisi. Sepertinya stand kelas 3-1 siap untuk dibuka.

"Kalau begitu, kumpul di posisi masing-masing!" dan para pemeran hantu pun mulai menyebar ke tempat masing-masing. Aku pun juga siap melangkah!

"Hei," menengokkan kepalaku, aku sudah mendapatkan Sasuke di depan mataku. "Ayo." serunya dan aku pun mengikutinya.

Dengan begini, kegiatan hari ini pun dimulai!

 **Love Me More Than Information**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

Love Me More than Information © Haruta

 _ **Genre**_ : Romance

 _ **Pairing**_ : Sasuke Uchiha & Haruno Sakura

 _ **Rated**_ : Teen

 _ **Warning**_ : Full Sakura P.O.V

::

::

"Jadi, informasi apa yang dapat kuterima darimu wahai orang beruntung?" seruan Sasuke membuatku terkejut. Bukannya dia yang memberikan informasi, kenapa dia yang menanyakan informasi? Kalau begini terbalik dong!

"Bukannya aku yang akan mendapat informasi ya?" seruan pengunjung membuatku menganggukkan kepalaku. Masa Sasuke melakukan hal yang fatal seperti itu. Kalau pengunjungnya marah 'kan bisa runyam jadinya.

"Hn.. Benar juga. Mau garis tangan, tebaran tarot, kristal atau apa?"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sasuke pun serius menjalankan tugasnya. Aku yang melihat kemampuannya terkagum karena hal seperti itu memang menyenangkan walau tidak harus dipercayai.

Selesai dengan yang satu, Sasuke pun menghelakan napasnya. Sepertinya memang akan sulit ya untuk mendapatkan hatinya yang sangat menyukai informasi. "Suke- _chan_." panggilku. Kebetulan setelah lima menit menunggu, belum ada orang beruntung lagi yang menemukan kami. Jadi beruntung bisa sedikit beristirahat.

"Hn?" serunya.

"Masih suka sama informasi?" tanyaku.

"Maksudnya?" sepertinya Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Habisnya aku tanyanya aneh sih ya. Masa suka sama informasi sih..

"Begini lho Suke- _chan_. Intinya lebih suka perempuan atau informasi?" kalau ditanya seperti ini, harusnya Sasuke langsung menyadari aku sedang membandingkan hal yang disukainya denganku 'kan. Kira-kira Sasuke sadar tidak ya?

"Informasi. Tapi kalau ada perempuan yang menarik, aku pasti suka." seruannya membuatku tersenyum. Tapi, selama ini, Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada siapapun.

"Perempuan seperti apa yang membuatmu tertarik?" tanyaku lagi. Jujur saja aku malu mengatakannya. Kalau aku bisa menang dari informasi yang dia sukai, aku pasti sangat beruntung ya.

"Kamu.."

"Eh?" eh? Masa sih? Aku tidak salah dengar? Ya! Pasti aku salah dengar! Tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku! Tapi kalau mendengar hal barusan, Sasuke seperti mengatakan dia menyukaiku 'kan? Bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sekarang lagi!

"Yang disana, kau beruntung. Mari kuramal."

E.. Eh? Aku menengokkan kepalaku. Kebanyakan berpikir, ternyata aku malah salah sangka. Ternyata 'kamu'-nya itu ditunjukkan pada orang yang beruntung. Itu berarti, Sasuke belum menjawab pertanyaanku ya.

Dengan wajah sedih aku menatap Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah serius dengan pekerjaannya. Kalau begini.. Bagaimana aku menjelaskan perasaan sukaku padanya?

Kisah untuk membuatnya menyukaiku dibandingkan informasi, ternyata sangat sulit.

"Terima kasih atas ramalannya tuan peramal! Dah!"

::

::

Waktu istirahat, stand kami tutup. Jam setengah dua belas kami diperbolehkan beristirahat dan jam setengah satu stand akan dibuka kembali. Aku menghela napasku. Rasanya tenaga dan perasaanku benar-benar dikuras oleh kata-kata Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura- _chan_?" aku mengangkat kepalaku. Sepertinya Hinata khawatir karena aku terlihat lesu. Mungkin kalau kuceritakan, Hinata bisa memberiku saran ya.

"Tadi di dalam aku menanyakan apakah Sasuke bisa menyukai perempuan atau tidak." seruku kemudian. Cerita kami terus berlanjut, banyak kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Hinata untuk menyemangatiku. Memang sih, aku tidak boleh rendah diri seperti ini. Aku harus berjuang!

"Hei Sakura!" panggilan Naruto pun membuatku menatapnya. Sepertinya aku harus menuju ke arahnya. Kata-kata apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Naruto? Apa rencana lain untuk pembukaan stand?

"Apa?" tanyaku kemudian setelah sampai pada Naruto. Naruto juga aneh, bukannya menemani Hinata yang sedang sendiri akibat istirahat. Ini malah asyik bercengkrama dengan Sasuke.

"Kalian boleh berkeliling sekolah! Kalian harus merefresingkan diri setelah banyak bekerja." mendengar kata-kata Naruto, aku sedikit senang. Benar nih aku boleh keliling sekolah? Itu 'kan keinginanku dari tadi!

"Oke! Akan kukatakan pada Hinata!" seruku bersemangat dan segera berbalik menuju Hinata. Aku tak sabar mengatakannya pada Hinata. Tapi disaat ingin berjalan, tanganku tiba-tiba ditahan.

Menengok ke belakang, aku melihat Sasuke menahan tanganku. Kenapa ya? "Kau akan berkeliling denganku! Segitu inginkah kau berkeliling dengan Hinata daripada aku? Hah?" eh? Mendengar hal itu aku tentu terkejut. Yang benar nih? Sasuke ingin keliling bersama denganku? Apakah aku tidak bermimpi?

Dengan cepat, aku pun menjawab. "Mau!" seruku tersenyum. Dengan begini, kami pun berkeliling bersama. Tapi..

"Kyaaa! Sasuke! Kau keren banget deh pakai pakaian seperti itu! Foto yuk!"

dan entah mengapa, Sasuke sudah dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis kelas lain. Aku pun jadi terpisah dengannya sejarak satu meter. Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke? Menatap Sasuke datar, ya sudahlah, aku jalan sendiri saja. Aku makan takoyaki, foto kostum, ya, sendiri saja.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Tidak ada gunanya menunggu disini diantara kerumunan yang tidak akan ada habis-habisnya. Aku sadar kok, kalau Sasuke itu populer. Makanya, aku juga harus memberikan kesempatan kepada _fans_ Sasuke. Aku tidak boleh egois membiarkan Sasuke untuk bersama denganku terus.

Tapi.. Kalau saat ini Sasuke menahan tanganku, pasti aku akan senang..

Terus berjalan, "Sakura!" aku menengokkan kepalaku. Aku terkejut karena Sasuke sudah berada di depanku. Sasuke.. Dia meninggalkan para _fans_ -nya dan mengejarku?

"Suke- _chan_.. Kenapa disini?" tanyaku tidak menyangka. Untuk apa dia mengejarku sedangkan pasti diantara kerumunan itu dia bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi? Informasi yang tentu akan menguntungkan baginya.

"Memangnya siapa yang membolehkanmu berpisah denganku?"

Deg.. Jantungku berdebar. Kata-katanya membuatku berharap. Andai saja ia mengerti akan kata-katanya yang seakan ingin memonopoliku. Pasti, ia akan langsung malu dan lari meninggalkanku seolah yang terjadi tidak pernah ada.

"Suke- _chan_." panggilku. Sekarang kami sudah kembali berjalan bersama. Suasananya pas sekali jika aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi.. Sepertinya aku belum siap.

"Hn.."

Aku menatap Sasuke. "Kalau Suke- _chan_ suka dengan seseorang, sifat Suke- _chan_ seperti apa?" tanyaku lagi. Aku tidak tahu Sasuke yang sedang menyukai seseorang itu seperti apa. Karena Sasuke itu orangnya tidak dapat ditebak dari sifat maupun perilakunya.

"Lihat saja bagaimana sifatku kepada pak Kaku." seruan Sasuke membuatku menggelengkan kepalaku. Bukan suka yang seperti itu, tapi rasa suka yang lebih dalam lagi.

"Sifat Suke- _chan_ saat menyukai seorang gadis." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menatapku terkejut. Apakah Sasuke tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini? Rasa kejut Sasuke, aku tidak pernah melihatnya..

"... Tidak tahu." memalingkan wajahnya, Sasuke kembali berjalan. Kenapa Sasuke memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu? Seperti ada rasa menyesal dan sedih beserta takut di dalamnya. Apakah selama aku tidak ada disisinya, terjadi sesuatu sehingga Sasuke seperti itu?

Kalau seperti ini.. Bisa-bisa aku menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Bagaimana ini.. Apakah kamu tidak bisa menyukai melebihi informasi yang kau sukai itu Sasuke?

::

::

"Hei, hei! Ada apa ini? Balik-balik kok wajahnya pada kusut begitu?" saat kami kembali, Naruto sudah menyambut kami. Tapi memangnya Naruto dapat membaca situasi kalau terjadi sesuatu di antara kami ya?

"Tidak terjadi apapun kok." Sasuke pun berjalan pergi. Sedangkan, aku hanya melihat kepergiannya menuju sisi lain. Apa kata-kataku sebelumnya salah ya? Kalau iya, aku minta maaf.

"Hei Sakura, _teme_ kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto kepadaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menurutku, Sasuke pasti akan lebih terbuka kalau berbicara dengan sahabat dekatnya.

"Kamu tanyakan sendiri saja padanya." seruku tersenyum simpul dan berjalan menuju Hinata. Sudahlah, akan kucoba cara lain untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke akan pertanyaanku. Akan kucari kesempatan lain untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Hinata, aku sudah kembali." seruku memanggilnya, aku pun duduk di sampingnya. Terdiam sebentar, aku kembali menghela napas.

"Hinata, rasanya cinta berbalas itu seperti apa sih?" mungkin memang aneh jika disaat begini aku menanyakan hal seperti ini. Tapi, aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat Hinata mengenai hal itu. Wajah berseri, selalu tersenyum, itu yang kulihat setelah perasaan Hinata berbalas. Tapi, apa ada hal lain yang dirasakan selain itu?

Menatap Hinata, aku menunggu jawabannya. Selama hidupku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta terbalas. Makanya, aku ingin mendengarkan cerita orang lain. "Rasanya seperti melayang." melayang? Melayang yang dimaksudkan itu seperti apa? Cinta berbalas, apanya yang seperti melayang?

"Begini Sakura- _chan_ , perasaan seakan-akan terasa nyaman dan tentram. Kalau diibaratkan melayang, melayang itu 'kan rasanya bebas. Jadi, seperti bisa melakukan hal yang diinginkan sepuasnya." jujur saja, walaupun sudah dikatakan, aku tetap tidak mengerti. Memang ya kalau makna dari melayangnya aku tahu, tapi kalau disamakan dengan cinta, rasanya sulit sekali untuk memahaminya.

"Yah pokoknya, Sakura- _chan_ jangan putus asa. Pasti Sasuke- _san_ akan mengerti akan perasaan Sakura- _chan_. Makanya, sampaikanlah perasaan Sakura- _chan_ dengan benar." melihat Hinata tersenyum, aku jadi menyadari suatu hal. Selama ini, aku selalu saja bolak-balik dan terus menanyakan hal yang sama tanpa menuju maksud pertanyaanku sebenarnya. Jika seperti itu, tentu Sasuke tidak akan mengerti ya?

Benar juga ya, kenapa dari dulu tidak kukatakan saja semua yang ingin kukatakan padanya? Selalu saja, kupendam sendiri rasa ini. Ingin mengatakannya pada Sasuke, tapi hati ini tidak siap. Tapi kalau selalu tidak siap, kapan perasaan ini akan tersampaikan?

"Kamu benar Hinata." aku pun kembali tersenyum. Yang dikatakan oleh Hinata ada benarnya. Yang selalu menghindar itu aku, yang membuat jarak yang tidak terlihat diantara aku dengan Sasuke itu aku. Oleh sebab itu, sekarang aku harus berjuang sebisaku. Sehingga, aku mengerti apa maksud melayang yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Aku akan berjuang lagi dengan penuh semangat!" mengepalkan tanganku, aku sudah menunjukkan tekad bulatku. Tidak boleh kalah dengan Hinata yang sudah berjuang, kali ini giliranku untuk eksis dalam hal percintaan!

"Syukurlah Sakura- _chan_."

"Baiklah semua! Kembali bersiap, lima menit lagi stand dibuka!"

"Ayo Hinata!"

Dengan begini, mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagiku untuk menyatakan perasaanku dengan benar.

::

::

"Suke- _chan_." panggilku. Saat ini aku benar-benar jengah harus berdiri seperti ini terus.

"Hn?"

Menatap Sasuke kesal, aku hanya menghela napas. "Sudah tiga puluh dua menit menunggu tapi belum ada yang beruntung! Memangnya Suke- _chan_ tidak bosan?" tanyaku pada Sasuke dengan nada menggerutu. Sejak tiga puluh dua menit yang lalu, aku terdiam berdiri di samping Sasuke tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Aku bingung, kenapa Sasuke tahan dengan suasana seperti itu? Aku yang melihatnya pun merasa jengah sendiri karena tidak ada kerjaan yang dapat dilakukan. Jadi, untuk sekarang, aku pun duduk di lantai. Kebosanan yang melanda sungguh amat sangat membosankan sehingga rasanya ingin melakukan hal yang berbeda.

"Kalau begitu.." mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan sepatah kata, aku pun menatapnya. Tuh 'kan, baru bicara kalau sudah diajak bicara. Sasuke ini memang tipe orang yang tidak akan bicara kalau tidak diajak bicara. Kembali menunggu kalimatnya, aku terdiam. "Mau coba diramal?" dengan mata berbinar-binar, aku langsung bangkit dari dudukku.

Menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sangat senang, aku pun menjawab. "Mau!" dengan suara yang benar-benar serius. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan ramalan? Memang sih ramalan tidak harus dijadikan patokan. Tapi kalau diramal sedikit 'kan rasanya menyenangkan.

Duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Sasuke, aku pun menatap Sasuke dengan antusias. "Jadi, apa yang ingin diramal?" berpikir sementara, aku pun memutuskan.

"Cinta." seruku pelan. Kalau Sasuke memang bisa, kumohon ramallah aku. Dan jika aku beruntung, kumohon, biarlah masa depanku bersama denganmu.

"Saku- _chan_ , kamu.." menatapku tidak percaya, sepertinya Sasuke tidak suka dengan ramalan ini. Tapi, tidak apa 'kan?

"Kamu yang menawariku untuk diramal 'kan? Jadi, apa Suke- _chan_ bisa?" tanyaku. Aku sudah memutuskan, inilah waktu yang tepat aku menyatakan perasaanku. Cara yang berbeda dari biasanya, tapi kumohon mengertilah Suke- _chan_. Perasaanku padamu..

"Saku- _chan_ sedang menyukai seseorang?" aku menatap Sasuke. Tapi aku terkejut, kenapa wajahnya terlihat seperti itu? Walaupun remang, tapi aku dapat melihat, ekspresi sedih yang dimilikinya. Jangan berwajah seperti itu, jika begitu, aku akan berpikir bahwa kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku.

Menundukan wajahku, aku mengangguk. "Iya. Dia sangat baik, walaupun cuek, tapi aku menyukainya." seruku malu. Apa dia sadar kalau aku sedang mendeskripsikannya ya? Seandainya iya, aku ingin Sasuke mengatakan 'aku juga menyukaimu'

"Sangat populer. Bahkan, untuk mendekatinya saja susah karena selalu dikelilingi oleh para gadis. Walaupun begitu, aku memiliki hak khusus karena bisa dekat dengannya." kembali bercerita, aku mengangkat wajahku. Wajah apa yang ditunjukkan olehmu sekarang? Kenapa kamu menundukkan kepala? Apa ada yang salah dari kata-kataku?

"Suke- _chan_?" aku sedikit menurunkan posisi kepalaku. Menatap wajahnya yang tertutup oleh kain, kenapa Sasuke terlihat tidak bersemangat? Jangan seperti itu Suke- _chan_ , jangan membuatku berharap.

"Maaf." seruannya pun membuat aku kembali pada posisiku. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke, ia sudah kembali layaknya seorang peramal.

"Jadi, Suke- _chan_ , ramallah bagaimana kisah cintaku kelak. Tentu saja dengan orang yang kusuka." seruku sekali lagi. Menatap Sasuke, Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa meramal, kalau aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Kamu hanya ingin fokus terhadap kisah cintamu dengan dia 'kan, Saku- _chan_?" menatapku, aku kembali berdebar. Aku tidak menyangka akan lancar seperti ini. Hanya saja, aku tinggal mempersiapkan diriku untuk menyatakan perasaanku ini.

"Kalau Suke- _chan_ meramal siapa yang kusukai, apa bisa?" tanyaku pada Sasuke. Kalau bisa, tanpa mengatakan 'aku suka' pun, pasti Sasuke akan menyadarinya. Setelahnya, kebahagiaan akan melingkupi kami. Itu pun jika Sasuke memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapku.

"Bisa, asal kamu fokus dan berpikir tentang dia." aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Kalau hanya memikirkan Sasuke, tentu saja aku bisa. Karena, tanpa mau pun pikiranku sudah tertuju padanya.

"Kalau begitu, berikan tanganmu." serunya lagi. Aku sempat malu karena untuk apa ia menyuruhku menyerahkan tanganku. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku tetap memberikan tanganku padanya. "Baiklah, maaf." serunya memegang tanganku. Rasanya jantungku langsung berdebar dengan kencang karena Sasuke tidak pernah memegang tanganku kecuali saat kami kecil dulu. Walaupun pegangan ini tidak dapat dikatakan menggenggam, tapi tangannya yang menyentuh tanganku cukup membuatku malu.

"Sekarang, pikirkanlah orang yang kamu sukai." serunya lagi. Aku pun kembali menganggukkan kepalaku. Memikirkanmu, tidak perlu sulit untuk memikirkan apa yang harus kupikirkan tentangmu. Perhatianku selalu tertuju padamu, tatapanmu, senyum singkatmu, kebaikanmu.

"Kamu suka dengan tatapannya?" seru Sasuke kemudian. Apa Sasuke sudah mulai membacanya? Aku suka dengan tatapanmu, tapi bukan itu saja yang kusuka darimu. Menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, aku pun hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Kemudian, Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan menerawang.

Sepertinya aku harus memikirkannya lagi. Ah, aku jadi teringat saat kecil dulu. Kami selalu bermain bersama di taman, bahkan dia selalu mendorong ayunanku supaya berayun dengan tinggi. Saat-saat itu benar-benar menyenangkan, aku tidak dapat melupakan hal sebahagia itu.

"Dia teman masa kecilmu. Kamu.. Setelah aku pergi, memiliki teman masa kecil lain ya." eh? Tidak, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Teman masa kecilku, hanya Sasuke seorang saja. Setelah itu, aku takut untuk berhubungan dekat dengan seseorang karena takut ditinggalkan seperti Sasuke dulu.

"Kalau kamu tidak punya teman masa kecil lagi, berarti orang yang disukai olehmu.." iya, cepatlah sadar akan hal itu Sasuke! Aku sudah mengarahkan padamu supaya menyadari hal itu. "Ah tidak, ayo lanjutkan. Masih butuh informasi yang lain lagi." hah.. Aku menghela napas. Padahal tadi sedikit lagi. Tapi pasti setelah ini Sasuke akan menyadarinya, kurahap begitu.

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku lagi. Baiklah, kalau begitu kulanjutkan. Sekarang, apa yang harus kupikirkan tentangnya ya? Masa kecil sudah, sifatnya kurasa sudah. Ah, iya juga ya. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha membuatnya menyukaiku melebihi informasi yang dia selalu cari. Aku selalu berharap suatu hari Sasuke lebih memikirkanku dibandingkan informasi untuk korannya. Tapi, hal itu lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan.

Bahkan, dia sampai berkonsultasi dengan pak Kaku bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang yang banyak tanpa perlu banyak bekerja. Hal itu dilakukannya bukan untuk mencari uang semata atau karena uang sudah menjadi darah dagingnya. Tapi, Sasuke melakukan hal itu karena tidak ingin selalu merepotkan Ita- _nii_ sejak kedua orangtua mereka sudah tiada.

Memang saat itu aku terkejut karena Sasuke mengatakan kami tidak bisa bersama lagi. Tapi, setelah dipertemukan kembali, dengan berbagai cobaan yang kulalui. Karena aku tidak menyerah, berkat dukungan Ino dan Hinata, hubunganku dengannya sudah membaik lagi. Bahkan, kami sudah kembali seperti saat masa kecil dulu.

Pernah melupakanku, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Menjadi teman, aku pernah berpikir akan hal itu. Memulai dari awal, saat itu aku berpikir cukup menjadi teman saja. Tapi, disaat dia mendatangiku ke kelas dan memintaku untuk berbicara dengannya, saat itu aku berpikir aku masih memiliki kesempatan.

Melalui surat yang dititipkannya pada anak kecil itu, aku berjalan menujunya. Walaupun sempat kesal karena berpindah-pindah tempat, aku senang karena pada akhirnya dia mengingatku kembali. Mengatakan dirimu senang karena telah bertemu denganku kembali, rasanya seperti merasakan kenangan disaat kita bersama dulu.

Lalu setelah itu, kita benar-benar kembali menjadi sahabat dekat. Dikala sudah semakin dekat, aku malah berpikir tidak dapat hanya menjadi teman saja. Perasaan ini, sudah berkembang sangat besar. Ternyata aku ini egois ya, padahal sudah bisa dekat dengannya saja seharusnya sudah cukup. Tapi.. Ternyata tidak begitu.

Dikala para penggemar Sasuke yang sangat ingin bersama dengannya, aku dapat melakukannya dengan mudah. Yah walaupun begitu aku bersyukur karena bisa menjadi teman masa kecilnya.

Kurasa, aku cukup banyak memikirkannya. Tapi, apa Sasuke sudah menyadarinya ya? Aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Tatapan matanya seakan menghisapku untuk jatuh lebih dalam lagi. Tapi kalau aku tidak memikirkan tentangnya, dia tidak akan tahu siapa yang kusukai. Itu artinya, sama saja pernyataan cintaku gagal.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tidak menyangka kalau kemampuan ramal Sasuke sudah seperti ini. Bisa menebak berbagai ciri orang yang kusukai. Ternyata, kemampuannya sudah besar tanpa kuketahui. Perpisahan selama beberapa tahun ini memang membuatku tidak dapat menebaknya yang sekarang menjadi pria misterius.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap mata Sasuke. Kalau sekarang, apa kamu sudah dapat mengetahui siapa orang yang kusukai tuan pencari informasi? Apakah kamu bisa menyukaiku melebihi informasi yang sangat kau sukai itu? Jika iya, kumohon.. Jawablah. Kamu, sudah tahu 'kan kalau aku suka kamu?

"Sakura.." menatapnya lebih dalam, apa yang ingin kamu ucapkan Sasuke? "Orang yang kamu sukai itu.." aku mengangguk.

"Sudah mengetahuinya 'kan Suke- _chan_?" seruku tersenyum padanya. "Kalau begini, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku berikutnya?" seruku kembali. Dengan begini, inilah langkah awalku menyatakan perasaanku padanya..

"Jadi, apa Suke- _chan_ juga menyukaiku?"

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Ch. 2, end)**

Akhirnya chapter dua pun update~ Chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir~ Kuharap kalian tetap membacanya sampai akhir ya~ Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ Dadah~

::

Haruta Hajime

Love Me More Than Information 2

Sabtu, 20 Juni 2015


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat datang!~ Ini adalah kisah akhir dari keduanya~ Kisah singkat karena aku malas membuatnya menjadi panjang~ #plak

Oh ya, terima kasih pada kalian semua yang tetap membaca fic ini~ Kalau ada kekurangan, maafkan diriku~ Diriku masih belajar dalam dunia penulisan~

Baiklah, ini adalah balasan review untuk yang tidak _log in_

::

 **Rin Kagamine** : begitu ya? Makasih sudah diingatkan~ Aku akan berusaha supaya tidak ada typo lagi~

Makasih~ silahkan dibaca~

::

Sekian dariku~ Selamat membaca~

::

::

::

V

"Jadi, apa Suke- _chan_ juga menyukaiku?" aku menatapnya dengan keseriusan. Bukankah ini waktunya aku mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku padanya?

"Kalau tiba-tiba ditanya begitu.." kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kamu ragu seperti itu? Jika ragu seperti itu, itu berarti.. Kamu akan menolakku 'kan?

Dengan wajah sedih, aku berkata. "Ba.. Bagaimana Suke- _chan_?" tanyaku lagi. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku. Walaupun tidak dikatakan, aku yakin. Sasuke pasti tidak enak untuk menolakku karena aku teman kecilnya. Kalau begini, aku harus bagaimana?

"Saku- _chan_.."

"Ah! Ini ya tempat ramalnya! Keberuntunganku datang nih! Ayo ramal aku!" secara spontan aku bangkit dari dudukku. Rasanya suasana jadi tidak enak. Tapi, untung saja ada pengunjung yang kebetulan menyadari tempat ramal ini.

Tapi kalau seperti ini.. Bagaimana caranya supaya perasaanku benar-benar tersampaikan? Sasuke, akan kutanyakan sekali lagi. Tapi, saat kutanyakan lagi, kamu harus menjawabnya ya. Ditolak ataupun tidak, aku hanya berharap yang terbaik saja. Untukku, maupun untukmu.

"Dengan begini, Festival Budaya Konoha Gakuen hari pertama telah selesai!"

Ya, besok akan kucoba tanyakan kembali.

 **Love Me More Than Information**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

Love Me More Than Information © Haruta

 _ **Genre**_ : Romance

 _ **Pairing**_ : Sasuke Uchiha & Haruno Sakura

 _ **Rated**_ : Teen

 _ **Warning**_ : Full Sakura P.O.V

::

::

"Ayo stand rumah hantu ramal! Bagi yang beruntung, bisa diramal lho!"

"Sakura- _chan_?" aku mengangkat kepalaku. Ah.. Lagi-lagi sepertinya aku membuat Hinata khawatir.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanyaku padanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kemarin.. Sepertinya hubungan Sakura- _chan_ dan Sasuke- _san_ terlihat aneh." jadi terlihat ya, ternyata Hinata menyadarinya ya. Mau bagaimana ya, tidak mungkin aku berkata tidak ada apa-apa kepadanya. Karena, Hinata pasti tidak akan percaya.

Tidak apa, pasti akan baik-baik saja kalau kuceritakan pada Hinata daripada kupendam semuanya sendiri. "Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya." aku melihat Hinata. Terlihat wajah terkejut disana. Yah memang ekspresi pada umumnya jika seorang teman mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang disukai.

"Tapi ada keraguan dari jawaban Sasuke. Jadi, aku belum menerima jawabannya." seruku lagi. Sasuke belum berkata padaku tentang 'iya' atau 'tidak' karena ada pengunjung yang datang tiba-tiba kemarin. Jadi, pernyataan cintaku belum diberi jawaban apapun. Walaupun rasanya terlihat seperti ingin menolakku. Tapi..

"Hari ini aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya kembali. Aku ingin memastikannya." seruku kemudian. Tapi, sepertinya tidak akan di dalam stand lagi, karena aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya disana. Tidak seperti kemarin, karena aku ingin lebih jelas melihat eskpresinya.

"Kalau begitu malam ini. Acara penutupan saat tari api unggun." mendengar suara Ino, aku pun menengokkan kepalaku. "Ini kostumnya. Berbeda sama yang kemarin, imut ya!" seru Ino bersemangat dan menyerahkan kostum baru yang akan kupakai pada hari ini.

"Ah sebentar Ino, tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyaku padanya. Bisa saja Ino berkata hal itu untuk orang lain. Karena, seharusnya sih Ino tidak mendengar perkataanku pada Hinata barusan.

"Saat tari api unggun. Ajak dia menari bersama denganmu dan nyatakan perasaanmu sekali lagi." seruan Ino membuatku berpikir. Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat-saat itu memang waktu yang tepat karena suasana yang memungkinkan. Tapi, apa aku dapat mengajaknya dengan mudah disaat semua gadis berebut mengajak Sasuke menari ya? Tapi..

"Aku tidak yakin Sasuke mau melakukan hal itu." seruku pada Ino. Orang tipikal Sasuke, melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu, pasti sangat ditolak olehnya. Apalagi jika tidak menguntungkan baginya dan hanya membuang waktunya saja.

"Seharusnya sih dia mau.."

Aku menatap Ino. "Kenapa kau sangat yakin begitu?" tanyaku kemudian. Ino terlihat sangat yakin bahwa Sasuke mau meluangkan waktunya untuk tari penutupan festival. Darimana dia dapat seyakin itu?

"Ini firasat. Ah! Aku mau ajak Sai menari denganku ah. Hinata, kau ajak Naruto juga ya. Kita bertiga akan menari bersama!" setelah Ino berkata begitu, ia pun kembali ke posisinya. Sepertinya memang sudah mau dimulai kembali stand kelas kami.

"Sakura- _chan_." mendengar Hinata memanggilku, aku pun menghadapnya kembali. Benar juga ya, Hinata sempat terdiam karena Ino terlalu banyak bicara.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Rasanya seperti mengulangi kejadian yang sama.

"Sakura- _chan_ harus berjuang ya. Aku kembali ke posisiku dulu, Sakura- _chan_ jangan lupa ganti kostum." Hinata pun juga ikut menghilang. Benar juga ya, aku harus segera berganti kostum. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku masuk ke stand tanpa menggunakan kostum apapun.

Jika begini, pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah mengajaknya menari bersama. Baiklah.. Pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai.

::

::

"Baru semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja." mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, aku hanya terdiam disampingnya. Sasuke benar-benar serius ya kalau sudah melakukan pekerjaan.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih atas ramalannya!~." dan setelahnya, pengunjung yang beruntung itu pergi. Sisa aku dan Sasuke yang terdiam satu sama lain. Rasanya tidak enak sekali dengan keadaan yang canggung seperti ini. Mungkin karena kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku dan Sasuke belum menjawabnya, makanya keadaannya jadi seperti ini ya?

Baiklah, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ino, aku harus mengajaknya menari bersama di acara penutupan. Iya, karena disana aku akan menanyakannya kembali. Mengenai perasaannya, dan juga jawaban atas pernyataanku.

"Suke- _chan_." setelah sekian lama terdiam, akhirnya aku memanggilnya. Kalau Sasuke yang biasa, pasti akan menjawab panggilanku walau telah terjadi kejadian kemarin. Tapi kalau kejadian kemarin benar-benar dipikirkan olehnya, kemungkinan besar Sasuke tidak akan menjawab panggilanku.

"Hn..?" oh, Sasuke menjawab panggilanku. Itu berarti, Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkannya ya? Tidak-tidak, aku harus menghentikan pemikiran burukku. Aku harus tetap bersemangat walaupun nanti aku akan mendapat penolakan.

"Um.. Apa di acara penutupan Suke- _chan_ mau menari denganku?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Tapi, orang seperti Sasuke pasti tidak akan mau melakukan hal repot seperti itu. "Maaf, Suke- _chan_ tidak usah dengarkan kata-kataku barusan." tidak, sepertinya memang sulit. Aku belum bisa melakukan hal itu. Mengajaknya menari bersama, padahal kemungkinan dari hari kemarin sudah banyak yang mengajaknya.

"Aku akan pergi." eh? Aku menengokkan kepalaku. Walaupun kutengok, tapi aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Tapi, maksudnya dia akan pergi.. "Aku akan menari denganmu. Tapi, sekali ini saja ya." benarkah? Apakah aku tidak salah mendengarnya? Sasuke ingin menari bersama denganku? Rasanya bahagia sekali. Di tahun terakhir kami bersekolah, rasanya senang sekali memiliki kenangan seperti ini.

"Terima kasih Suke- _chan_!" akupun tersenyum. Sepertinya, aku harus menata perasaanku lagi. Soalnya.. Waktunya sebentar lagi sih.

::

::

"Aku ingin kalian bertiga jalan-jalan."

"Eh?" melihat Naruto, aku terbingung-bingung. Barusan dia berbicara apa?

"Aku ingin Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino mengelilingi sekolah ini. Istirahatlah sebentar, posisi kalian bisa diganti dengan yang lain."

Mendengar kalimat Naruto, aku sedikit tidak percaya. "Tapi tugasku.." seruku pada Naruto. Kalau aku pergi jalan-jalan, bagaimana dengan tugas pemanggil orang beruntung?

"Akan kugantikan." yang benar saja? Masa Naruto mau menggantikanku? Sebenarnya tidak masalah juga sih. Soalnya, aku ingin pergi dengan temanku. Tapi kalau sampai meninggalkan pekerjaanku, akunya yang tidak enak.

"Tenang saja, jangan merasa kau merepotkan diriku. Lagipula, aku melakukannya karena melihat Hinata kelelahan sih." melihat Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mengalihkan wajahnya, aku hanya bisa ber-oh-ria dalam hati dan menatapnya datar. Oh.. Ternyata begitu toh. Ternyata Naruto melakukannya untuk Hinata toh.

"Apaan sih! Jawab sesuatu kek!" melihat Naruto kelabakan, aku dan Ino hanya bisa terkikik pelan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya malu karena Naruto terus terang kalau Naruto melakukan hal itu untuk Hinata.

"Sudah-sudah! Haha, ya sudah, kami akan pergi!" seru Ino yang pada akhirnya menjawab perkataan dari Naruto. Aku pun hanya menghela napas kemudian tersenyum. Tapi tidak enak juga ya, padahal kemarin aku sudah mendapat kebebasan sekarang mendapatkan kebebasan itu kembali.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi." seruku mengajak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, stand hari ini dengan kemarin pasti sama. Jadi, enaknya pergi ke mana ya untuk menghabiskan waktu bebas ini?

"Ta.. Tapi.. Penampilan kita.." melihat Hinata, aku menyadari suatu hal. Benar juga ya, masa kami mau keliling sekolah dengan tampilan seperti ini? Mungkin aku tidak masalah, tapi Ino yang berdarah dan Hinata yang juga menyeramkan, tidak mungkin 'kan keliling dengan penampilan seperti ini?

"Baiklah, ganti dengan seragam saja ya." seruku. Kemudian, kami pun mengganti pakaian kami, dengan begini, kami siap untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Enaknya kemana ya?" tanya Ino sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Ah! Mampir ke kelas sebelah dulu yuk! Aku belum bertemu dengan Sai nih seharian ini." hm.. Jadi begitu ya. Benar juga ya, rasanya kalau belum melihat wajah orang yang disukai sehari saja rasanya seperti ada yang kurang.

"Oke, sekalian pesan minuman." 'Kan tidak enak kalau mampir ke kelas sebelah hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja. Kesannya seperti hanya ingin melihat berapa banyak orang yang mampir ke stand mereka.

"Kamu setuju 'kan Hinata?" tanya Ino dengan wajah berbinar-binar yang penuh harap. Yah kalau sudah menyangkut Sai, memohon seperti apapun bisa dilakukan olehnya. Tapi kalau Hinata tidak setuju, tidak bisa juga, soalnya 'kan harus ditentukan bersama.

"Iya, ayo." sip, dengan begini aku sedikit bisa menenangkan diriku. Berpisah sementara dengan Sasuke membuatku lebih bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Untunglah Naruto memiliki pemikiran seperti tadi.

"Sai!~" ya, kali ini pun sepertinya Ino telah bertindak. "Kami mau pesan dong!" melambaikan tangannya, Ino pun memanggil Sai. Sepertinya kalau disini, Ino-lah yang menjadi tokoh utamanya.

"Silahkan menunya." hm.. Memang ya sifatnya tenang. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang disukai Ino darinya. Dahulu, Ino berkata bahwa ia menyukai Sai dengan sekali pandang. Tapi, perasaan Ino sekarang sudah mencapai sebesar apa ya?

Apa sudah mencapai rasa suka Hinata pada Naruto? Menatap Hinata, aku pun kembali menatap buku menu. Atau.. Rasa sukaku pada Sasuke? Ah.. Yang lebih penting aku harus lebih memikirkan perasaanku sendiri.

"Aku mau _cherry juice_." seruku menunjuk menu yang tersedia. " _Cherry cream tart_ juga." seruku kemudian. Tidak enak kalau mampir kesini hanya untuk membeli minuman saja. Paling tidak, aku harus membeli yang lainnya supaya kelas ini bisa sedikit mendapat keuntungan.

"Aku! Kalau aku.. Aku mau Sai!"

 _. . ._

 _.._

.

Eh? Ampun.. Ino apaan sih? Kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu secara spontan? Apakah Ino tidak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sai terhadapnya?

"Jangan bercanda Ino. Ayo segera memesan."

Eh? Aku menatap Ino.

"Haha, maaf. Ketahuan ya kalau aku bercanda." barusan.. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Sepertinya walaupun dekat, hubungan mereka dapat dikatakan tidak dekat juga ya?

"Baik, silahkan ditunggu." Sai pun pergi setelah kami semua memesan.

"Eh, tadi itu apaan sih? Kok reaksinya begitu?" tanyaku pada Ino. Aku tidak mengerti, selama ini apa yang Ino lakukan sehingga reaksi Sai terhadapnya seperti itu?

"Yah.. Karena nada bicaraku seperti itu, Sai tidak percaya. Sai memang orang yang serius. Hehe." seru Ino terkekeh pelan. Yah.. Mungkin kisah cinta Ino memang berat seperti kisah cintaku. Tapi, kisah cinta Hinata juga sama beratnya.

Apa.. Semua kisah cinta memang harus dilalui dengan berat ya?

"Sabar ya Ino- _chan_." benar, disaat seperti ini seharusnya kami memberinya semangat. Tapi, aku juga tidak boleh lupa untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri. Karena, sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Pernyataanku untuk yang kedua kali. Pernyataan yang akan membuat Sasuke menyukaiku melebihi informasi.

"Sekarang kita lihat panggung pernyataan cinta yuk!" setelah selesai menyantap sajian yang kami pesan, kami pun kembali memutuskan akan pergi kemana setelah ini. Dikala Ino memberikan saran, aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku. Panggung seperti itu memang sudah biasa, tapi setiap yang menyatakan perasaannya itu tidak biasa. Jadinya, ditonton berulang kali setiap tahun pun tak akan bosan karena pesertanya pasti akan selalu berbeda.

Ajakan Ino memang cukup untuk menghabiskan waktu. Apalagi, sepertinya Naruto mengizinkan kami berkeliling sampai waktu acara penutupan. "Ya sudah, ayo." seruku dan bangkit dari duduk kami. Setelah kami mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sai dan anggota kelas lainnya, kami pun berjalan menuju panggung pernyataan cinta. Pasti disana akan ramai deh..

Kemudian, kami sampai disana.. Tapi, tak kusangka suasananya akan heboh seperti ini. Apalagi ungkapan yang seperti ini diucapkan beramai-ramai..

"Sasuke! Kami mencintaimu!"

"Wah wah." melihat Ino yang menatapku, aku pun hanya mendiamkannya. Aku tak menyangka kalau _fans group_ Sasuke menyatakannya seperti ini. Apalagi bersama-sama berteriak di atas panggung. Yah walau Sasuke juga tak dapat mendengarnya karena dia sedang sibuk.

"Sainganmu banyak tuh." ya, aku tahu. Habis, ini juga salahku sendiri karena menyukai orang yang populer. Tapi siapa yang tahu siapa akan menyukai siapa? Perasaan seperti itu adalah hal yang tidak dapat ditebak.

Tapi, "Aku tidak peduli, karena ini perasaanku, mereka tidak bisa menghalangiku walaupun sama-sama menyukai Sasuke." seruku. Seperti yang kukatakan pada diriku saat _valentine_ lalu, aku tidak akan takut menghadapi _fans_ Sasuke. Soalnya, mereka juga bersaing dengan adil dan tidak main _bully_ dengan seseorang yang dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi kalau ditanya siapa yang memiliki perasaan paling tulus padanya, sudah pasti itu aku." ya, aku yakin akan hal itu. Biasanya, mereka membuat grup karena sama-sama menyukai, atau lebih tepatnya kagum pada Sasuke. Tapi, kemungkinan diantara mereka ada yang benar-benar menyukai Sasuke. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tidak akan menyerah, aku tidak ingin menyerah.

Aku akan menanyakan sekali lagi, tentang jawaban atas pernyataan cintaku. Tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, karena saat itu kata-kata Sasuke terpotong. Pasti ada yang ingin dikatakan olehnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , Ino- _chan_ , kita ke tempat yang lain yuk?" perkataan Hinata membuatku menatapnya. Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku. Sepertinya sudah cukup kami berdiam diri menyaksikan kontes menyatakan cinta ini.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana? Masih ada lima jam lagi sebelum penutupan jam tujuh nanti." aku menatap Ino. Sekarang jam dua siang, dan kami masih harus berkeliling untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tapi, yang kubingungkan sekarang adalah apa yang akan kami lakukan untuk membuang waktu kami?

"Aku tidak tahu nih mau kemana." seruku kemudian. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir kemana kami harus berkeliling. Ke tempat makan sudah, tempat menyatakan cinta juga sudah. Mayoritas stand-stand disini kebanyakan menjual makanan. Masa kami menghabiskan waktu untuk makan saja?

"Kita berkeliling saja. Kita 'kan tidak tahu stand apa saja yang ada di sekolah." seru Hinata kemudian. Yah.. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga menghabiskan waktu untuk berkeliling sekolah. Tapi kemungkinan, itu juga tidak akan membuang waktu sampai lima jam.

"Ya sudah, kita kelilingi saja." seruku menjawab. Daripada tidak ada kerjaan dan hanya bingung sendiri, lebih baik lakukan hal yang sudah pasti saja.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai dari sebelah timur sekolah!" aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Ino terlihat begitu semangat, bahkan aku sempat menanya-nanyakan apakah Ino sudah mengajak Sai untuk menari bersamanya di acara penutupan atau belum. Tapi tidak mungkin Ino melupakannya, pasti beberapa waktu ke depan nanti Ino akan meninggalkan kami berdua untuk bertemu dengan Sai. Ya.. Mungkin saat Sai istirahat.

"Ayo. Tapi kita mampir ke kelasnya Hanabi dulu saja ya." kemudian kami pun melakukan aktivitas yang telah ditentukan. Menghabiskan waktu sampai jam tujuh, aku ingin apa yang kurencanakan berjalan dengan lancar.

Karena, hari ini adalah penentuan. Berseminya cintaku, atau kandasnya cintaku..

::

::

"Oh, kalian sudah kembali? Kebetulan sekali. Kami sedang merapihkan barang-barang sebelum berkumpul di lapangan."

Setelah kami kembali, tentu saja Naruto menyapa kami. Pasalnya, dia 'kan yang membiarkan kami berkeliling. Maka, disaat kami kembali pun, dia yang duluan menyambut kedatangan kami.

Kami pun masuk ke dalam kelas, sudah seharusnya kami juga ikut membantu. Pada akhirnya, kami semua telah selesai melakukan pembersihan bersama. Lalu, diakhiri dengan tos bersama, beberapa murid sudah keluar kelas untuk menuju tempat penutupan.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Aku menatap Sasuke, apa dia masih ingat akan ajakanku padanya ya?

"Hinata," mendengar Naruto memanggil Hinata, aku pun menengokkan kepalaku. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan momen-momen antara Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi, bukannya Hinata belum mengajak Naruto untuk menari bersama ya?

Dan apa yang kutanyakan pun langsung terjawab. "Menari denganku ya?" segera setelahnya, Naruto mengajak Hinata. Tanpa Hinata yang mengajak, Naruto pun sudah mengajaknya duluan. Ternyata, punya kekasih yang pengertian itu menyenangkan ya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke tempat Sai ya." lalu, Ino yang sudah merapihkan barangnya kembali menghilang dari kelas. Kini tersisa aku yang harus menanyakan kembali pada Sasuke, apakah dia masih mengingat ajakanku?

" _Ano_.. Suke-ch..an." seruku terbata-bata. Tidak enak juga kalau mengingatkan kembali. Kesannya seperti memaksa dan aku tidak enak untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Menengok ke arahku, aku pun hanya meneguk ludahku disaat tatapan mata kami bertemu. "Aku mengerti, ayo kita pergi." serunya kemudian dan segera berjalan mendahuluiku. Tanpa sadar, aku pun tersenyum. Ternyata, Sasuke masih mengingat janjinya padaku.

Didahului oleh Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan di depan, aku dan Hinata berjalan di belakang mereka. Kini posisi berjalannya terbalik dibandingkan saat kegiatan seminggu kelas pada waktu lalu. Kegiatan kelas yang tak terduga sih, tapi untungnya semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah semua! Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah berusaha selama dua hari ini!" sampainya kami pada tempat perkumpulan, kami hanya melihat guru Gay memberikan ucapan penutupan. Sebenarnya, suasana disini panas karena selain api unggun, semangat membara dari guru Gay juga terasa sampai disini.

"Oh ya! Jangan lupa bagi kalian yang mau menari! Ayo berbaris melingkari api unggun!" seperti yang dikatakan guru Gay, para murid pun mulai berbaris pada posisinya.

Sedangkan aku. "Suke- _chan_.." panggilku. Tidak seperti aku sekali ya, masa untuk mengajaknya kembali saja aku kembali merasa malu. Padahal saat mengajaknya pertama kali diriku tidak semalu ini.

"Iya, ayo." melihat Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya padaku, aku pun tersenyum. Menerima uluran tangannya, kami berdua menempati posisi kami.

"Baiklah! Semuanya sudah berkumpul? Ayo kita akhiri festival ini!"

Dan, acara penutupan pun telah dimulai. Kini, aku berdiri disini, mengikuti alunan musik, menyentuh tangan Sasuke, rasanya sungguh menggetarkan hatiku. Antara malu, senang, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Oh ya, aku, hampir saja aku melupakannya. Padahal ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Aku tidak boleh melewatkannya. Menundukkan kepalaku, aku memantapkan niatku. "Suke- _chan_." panggilku. Tidak berani menatapnya, aku pun hanya menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hn?" menjawab dengan singkat, itu memang tipikalnya sih.

Kembali memberanikan diriku, aku pun memulai pada intinya. "Soal pernyataan cintaku tempo lalu.. Jawabannya?" tanyaku. Aku benar-benar merasa malu. Dikala aku menanyakannya kembali, aku mengangkat kepalaku. Menatap Sasuke penuh harap, kuharap jawabannya tidak mengecewakan.

Tidak mendapat jawaban darinya, kenapa yang kulihat hanya wajah terkejut Sasuke? Aku pun kembali bertanya. Tapi kumohon, berilah jawaban yang pasti. "Jadi, apa Suke- _chan_ memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?" tanyaku. Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, inilah penentuannya. Setelah ini, semuanya bergantung pada jawaban Sasuke.

"Kalau ditanya seperti itu..." kalau seperti itu.. Kenapa jawabannya menggantung seperti itu? Oh..

"Jadi.. Begitu ya." padahal tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Padahal aku sudah tahu jawabannya adalah tidak. Tapi, kenapa tetap saja aku terus-terusan menanyakannya? Tidak dapat menahan kesedihan, sepertinya aku menangis. Di tengah keramaian ini, tidak ada yang tahu pembicaraan di antara kami. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sedih sekali?

"Jadi, itu jawabanmu. Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas semuanya." putus sudah harapanku. Ternyata, seperti itu jawaban Sasuke. Jadi, inilah akhir dari kisah cintaku.

Melarikan diri dari tempat itu, aku tidak tahan kalau tetap menatap Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa? Disaat aku merasakan ada tangan yang menahanku dan menengokkan kepala ke belakang, yang kulihat adalah Sasuke yang terlihat kesal. Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" meninggikan suaranya, Sasuke membuatku terkejut. Kenapa, kenapa kalau Sasuke tidak menyukaiku, kenapa Sasuke harus mengejarku? Apalagi.. Dia terlihat marah.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kudengarkan lagi." memalingkan wajah, aku sama sekali tidak ingin menatap Sasuke. Rasanya berat sekali untuk melakukan hal itu. Tidak peduli akan pandangan beberapa murid yang menatap kami, aku benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini segera.

"Sudah kubilang dengankan aku dulu! Kamu ini ya.. Hah.." melepas genggaman tangannya, Sasuke pun menghela napas. "Kenapa kamu sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkanku? Ternyata keras kepalamu dari dulu tidak pernah berubah ya." menatap ke arahku, Sasuke kembali serius. "Kalau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya, dengarkanlah dulu, siapkanlah telinga dan jangan salah paham dulu yang didahulukan." apaan kata-katanya itu? Sudah membuatku menangis, kini malah membuatku bingung. Kamu, benar-benar laki-laki yang misterius.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Akan kukatakan sekarang, oleh sebab itu, dengarlah suaraku. Aku.. Sebentar. Aku.. Me.. Akh!" mengacak-acak rambutnya, Sasuke terlihat frustasi. "Tunggu sebentar." mengeluarkan ponselnya, Sasuke mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya? Aku yang menatapnya sejak tadi jadi sangat tidak mengerti.

 _Cring.._

"Eh?" merasakan getaran pada ponselku, aku pun mengambil ponselku. Melihat disana tertulis ada pesan dari Sasuke. Menatap Sasuke, kenapa untuk mengatakan suatu hal saja harus lewat pesan?

"Baca saja." seru Sasuke. Entah kenapa, rasanya wajah Sasuke terlihat samar-samar bersemu. Tapi, mungkin pandanganku salah karena cahaya api unggun yang remang-remang membuat pandangan semuanya jadi kabur.

Membuka pesannya dan membacanya, rasanya hatiku menjadi tidak karuan. Benarkah apa yang dituliskan oleh Sasuke? Tapi.. Jika ini benar, biarlah aku tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan ini. "Aku menyukaimu Suke- _chan_!" tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya aku memeluk Sasuke. Walaupun tidak dikatakan, tapi pesan cinta ini, tidak akan bisa dihapus. Kuharap, apa yang tertulis disana ada benarnya.

Akhirnya, bukankah aku sudah berhasil membuat Sasuke menyukaiku dibanding informasi? Dengan begini.. Aku menang dalam pertandingan ini 'kan?

/

 _From : Suke-chan_

 _Subject : Tidak akan kukatakan, tapi percayalah_

 _Aku menyukaimu._

/

Dua kata yang singkat, tapi tidak apa. Ya, inilah awal dari hubungan kami. Walaupun kuyakin, pasti dia tetap tidak bisa melupakan informasi. Tapi, ya sudah. Itulah dirinya yang kusukai.

 **The End**

Akhirnya selesai juga~ Terima kasih pada pembaca sekalian yang sudah membacanya sampai bawah sini~ Aku sangat senang karena dapat menyelesaikannya~

Terima kasih pada pembaca, _reviewers_ , _favorites_ , dan _followers_ ~ Tak dapat banyak kata yang dapat kukatakan, tapi.. Kita berjumpa lagi di _fanfic_ -ku yang mendatang~ Itu pun jika ada~ #plak

Baiklah, sekian dariku~ Sampai jumpa lagi entah kapan itu~

::

::

 **Haruta Hajime**

 **Love Me More Than Information 3 (tamat)**

 **Jumat, 26 Juni 2015**


End file.
